L O V E
by Kihyunwon
Summary: Memiliki kehidupan yang dikatakan 'sempurna' membuat Naruto tidak mudah memiliki suatu hubungan serius oleh orang lain. Banyak yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya namun dia tolak dengan berbagai alasan, tapi ketika pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan cintanya kenapa bibir nya terasa kelu untuk menolak Pangeran Kampus tersebut.


**In Case You Didn't Know**

**Prolog**

**Instagram**

**(UzuNaruto)** : sabaku: Hey!

**(UzuNaruto)** : sabaku : Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku memiliki perasaan kepada kamu Naru. Jadilah kekasih ku.

"ahhhh" gumam ku lelah, terlalu sering ucapan cinta itu tertera dari salah satu akun social media yang aku miliki, begitu mudah seseorang menyatakan cinta disaat mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu dan hanya kenal melalui social media.

Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, cucu perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Uzumaki. Semua aku miliki, popularitas, uang, sahabat, rumah, dsb. Namun satu hal yang belum aku mampu penuhi atas tuntutan kehidupan ini, yaitu seorang kekasih. Kenyataannya menjadi seorang Perempuan berumur 22 tahun yang jomblo sejak dari rahim itu membuat Naruto frustasi saat ada yang bertanya kapan ia akan memiliki seorang kekasih.

Rasanya mulut ini ingin berkata bahwa menemukan pasangan hidup itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, Naruto hanya tidak ingin menyesal seumur hidupnya.

**Instagram**

Maaf Sabaku, kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Terima Kasih:) **_Sent_**

**_Block sabaku_**

** A**

_Jadi kalau kita berbicara tentang investasi itu bagaimana kita saving namun memiliki return atas saving tersebut. _

Kedua mata Naruto menatap sayu papan tulis didepannya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan tulisan-tulisan yang letaknya tidak beraturan karya Mr. Uchiha sang dosen Manajement Investasi itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap kelas Mr. Uchiha akan telat tidak sesuai waktu yang telah dijadwalkan. Terutama hal tidak terduga yaitu, kedatangan Pangeran Kampus yang sangat mengganggu harinya.

Bagaimana tidak, pria itu duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba dan menjadikan Naruto pusat perhatian satu kelas sangat bukan merupakan gaya seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke perlu lagi harus diperjelas bahwa Mr. Uchiha adalah ayah dari pria disampingnya saat ini membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik, jika dia meninggalkan kelas Mr. Uchiha sudah otomatis nilainya akan C- dan Naruto juga tidak bisa pindah tempat duduk karna selain tempat sebelah kanannya sudah terisi Sasuke sebelahnya lagi terisi oleh Nara Shikamaru yang kerjaanya seharian penuh tidur di kelas dan menutup akses jalan untuk keluar dari sana.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto melihat jam dinding di dekat papan tulis didepannya sekitar 20 menit lagi dia harus kerumah Inuzuka tetangganya yang minta bantuan dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian membuka lembaran buku di depannya yang mungkin berisi lebih dari 300 halaman itu dengan bosan.

_Baiklah saya rasa perkuliahan kita sampai disini, terima kasih semua_

Kata-kata yang sejak tadi Naruto ingin dengar akhirnya terucap dari bibir sang dosen, dengan tergesah perempuan itu membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan ingin segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan kelas itu. Namun, sisi kiri tempatnya masih di duduki oleh Shikamaru yang bahkan tidak terbangun sama sekali oleh kegaduhan akibat kelas dibubarkan.

_'__sialan kau Shikamaru'_ batin Naruto melihat tingkah 'Si Genius' dari jurusan ekonomi tersebut. Terpaksa Naruto melirik sekilas ke Sasuke yang masih asik membaca modul tebal di tangannya. Setelah ini Naruto harus mencatat bahwa ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dia harus berbicara dengan pangeran kampus itu dan ia berharap tidak mau berurusan lebih sama keluarga Uchiha.

"Misi, Apakah aku bisa keluar?" Ucap Naruto sesopan mungkin ke Sasuke yang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya dari modul tersebut.

**'****Deg'**

Mata tajam itu menatapnya dengan teliti, seperti sedang mencari tahu sesuatu yang tidak mampu perempuan itu deskripsikan. Entah harus senang atau takut saat kedua bola mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke menatapnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang rasanya seperti dia telah berlari kencang akan sesuatu.

"Hn" Jawab singkat Sasuke yang sangat tidak mampu Naruto mengerti.

"Jadi ya atau tidak?"

** A**

**At Uchiha Mansion**

Senyuman tidak mampu berhenti dari bibir itu, sepertinya bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran di kamar serba biru navy tersebut. Sang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini terlihat datar namun saat ini sangat berbanding 180 derajat. Sasuke memandangi leptop miliknya, menatap layar yang menampilkan fotonya dengan Naruto tadi di kelas ayahnya sendiri. Foto yang dia peroleh dari forum kelas, yang heboh menampilkan artikel tentangnya kembali dari cuti panjangnya.

"Kau membuatku merinding Outoto," Suara berat menggema di kamar Sasuke mengganggu lamunan pria yang di panggil tersebut.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dan kembali dengan wajah unggulanya yaitu 'datar'

"Memang sungguh mencurigakan tiba-tiba kau kembali ke kampus, sedangkan kau bahkan sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri." Faktanya Sasuke menggambil cuti karna menurut nya Universitas sangat membosankan untuknya dan sekarang dia sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri dan mampu bersaing dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Jepang

"Memiliki apa yang belum aku miliki, Aniki" Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai miliknya. Merinding, Itachi tahu sang Adik memang berbahaya apalagi jika sudah berambisi terhadap suatu hal. Sekilas Itachi melihat foto yang sejak tadi dipandangi sang adik dengan intens, entah kedua mata itu seakan berbinar melihat hal itu, ternyata Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta.

_'__sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Kyubi, adiknya dalam masalah besar'_ pikir Itachi

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
